


Closer

by aboutmikasa (Coco_c)



Series: Tea House [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Closer, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, flowers tea and cakes, mikasa birthday, red camellia, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_c/pseuds/aboutmikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intertwined stories about Mikasa and Levi and how they become closer and closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Camellia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own my imagination and my future mental issues. Shingeki no Kyojin, Levi Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman and Hanji Zoe belong to Isayama Hajime  
> Versión en español http://archiveofourown.org/works/3332345

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s really bad with words and even worse with people… Tea and Mikasa at the midnight are a dangerous combination for his heart.

It was late at night when Levi came back to the headquarters, after two extenuating days dealing with those military police pigs and riding by hours; and above all, he’d been listening Hanji’s insufferable chit chat. If she would have spoken about expeditions he could handle it, yet, the woman chose to babble of her experiments with titans and the Jaeger brat. And not just that guy; in the name of some shit, she talked about the so-called relationship between Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman for hours. As Hanji continued her talk, his annoyance keep growing and growing.

Listened to the boy’s results in her experiments concerned his duties; Eren’s titan powers played an important role in the war. The more Hanji found out, the better. Jaeger, not his friend, she had no relevance in the matter. For months the girl glared at him with homicidal intentions, every fucking time; but things changed. Mikasa, he guessed, respected his opinions, worked with him and followed his orders. However, his companion’s interest in whatever relationship they have, bordered morbid fascination.

Levi’s mind wandered when Hanji talked about her hypothesis that Jaeger could have inherited his titan powers.

“You must agree it would be a powerful titan.” He had ignored most of her conversation and didn’t understand her. “If they have a baby, and their child inherit Eren’s power and Mikasa’s strength, just think how amazing could be. Maybe I should change the nature of my experiments... if you got what I’m saying.” Hanji winked for emphasis.

“Tse. Ackerman is a soldier, and so are you. Stop playing fucking matchmaker shitty-eyes. We have to work and get the next mission permits and founding.”

“Would you mind?”

“What?”

“Mikasa and Eren.” A murderous glare sent a chill down her spine; too bad for him it didn’t surprise Hanji. “Wanna know what I would like more than titan babies? Humanity’s strongest babies.” She wanted talk more, but her survival instinct told her otherwise.

Levi acted as she lost her mind; yet, two thoughts swirled in his head giving him a headache, both related to Mikasa Ackerman.

They arrived past curfew and soldiers should be sleeping. He had pretty strong habits and drinking tea every night relaxed him, so he went to the kitchen. The place looked messy; the brats had a party as far as he could see. The floor, with crumbles and papers, disgusted him. _If they have time for shitty parties, sure thing they will have time for double cleaning chores starting tomorrow_. Levi put on the table a package he brought from the city, and he was about to go and awake them when approaching footsteps drew his attention.

“Ackerman! What the fucking hell are you doing wandering this late at night?” Mikasa stopped at the door.

“Sir, we didn't expect you until tomorrow.” She explained him in quiet but firm voice.

“Figures… Partying, I see. Who had the bright idea? Braus? Springer?” Mikasa remained in silence and buried her face in her scarf. “Cat got your tongue? I’m waiting for an answer soldier, or maybe your boyfriend should clean this place all by himself.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” She almost whispered, but her voice gained strength as she continued. “It’s my fault. I came to clean, that’s why I’m here.”

The girl passed by his side and returned a few minutes later with a broom and cleaning supplies. Silence turned awkward and while he brewed his tea, Levi couldn’t help but noticed every movement of Mikasa; her presence disturbed him.

_Shitty-eyes, you and your good for nothing ideas…_

“What the fuck did you celebrate?” The slight tension in her shoulders didn’t go unnoticed to him.

“It wasn’t important, Sir.”

His exasperation worsened with her answers and he replied, harsh and angry. “Isn’t it obvious? We are in war, your boyfriend can’t control his power, the government instability took over and now they want to cut our budget, again. What crappy reason would be important enough to throw a shitty and useless party…?”

Levi continued scolding her when he saw a piece of paper; he faced her back, so she didn’t watch him. The paper had a simple [ **Happy Birthday Mikasa!** ].

_Merde! Merde, merde, merde. Why can't you shut your mouth, Levi?_

The twinge in his chest, could be guilt? He had had a bad day and she happened to appear at the worst moment. Yet, he didn’t understand why he felt as if a liver shot took his breath, the moment he realized he said that Mikasa Ackerman’s Birthday was a “crappy reason”, and “It wasn’t important enough to celebrate.” The girl didn’t show anger, she didn't make any sassy comeback as she used to when he teased her; it looked like she agreed with him. Levi neither understood why her reaction bothered him even more than his own blunder.

Something inside him fought fiercely her disregard and his previous statements about her Birthday, but he didn’t want to think about it; he knew he should leave, being responsible and all. Even so, reasoning aside and without complete realization of his own actions, Levi brewed more tea. After refilling his cup and serve one for her, he took the package and called Mikasa.

“Ackerman, sit down.”

“I haven't finished it yet.”

“I said sit down, it’s an order soldier.” She growled in annoyance and her noise almost made him smile, especially because Mikasa glared at him with the usual fire in her eyes.

_Good. That's how I like you… The fuck?!_

He thought to get up and leave, but he stayed; Levi never avoided a challenge. Yet, he made an effort concealing his sudden nervousness; Mikasa stared at him, attempting to decipher his actions. Unsure but regaining his calm, Levi opened the package. It had a delicate green tea cake, matcha kasutera, if he recalled the name right; the cake had cream icing and tiny leaves. An expensive pleasure he almost never indulged, still, that day he allowed its temptation. Levi cut the cake in two pieces and gave her one. She hesitated for a second. Levi read disbelief and doubts in her beautiful face while her black piercing eyes lingering on him. Mikasa didn’t say a word and took it.

In a world full of surprises, Levi supposed he was ready for anything, but nothing prepared him for Mikasa Ackerman’s expression while tasting the sweet, let alone her smile. His heart stopped. The flavor he remembered paled in comparison with the one he relished in her company. Perhaps the bakery improved the quality, or her smile enhanced the flavor. Levi became aware of the dangerous and more reliable second option; he too realized the situation didn’t distaste him at all. A nice silence surrounded them, even after they finished.

Her gaze fixed on his face. At some point she averted her eyes and Levi saw a slight pink in her cheeks, thanking when she stood a move away from the table, because he swore he blushed as well. The girl returned to her cleaning. A few minutes before the day ended.

“Ackerman, leave it and go sleep.”

“But…”

“It’s an order soldier.”

Again, she watched him thoughtfully, her obstinacy vanished, not the fire in her eyes; a new “punch” in his stomach left him breathless. As she made it to the door he called her back.

“Ackerman.”

“Sir?” Mikasa turned and faced him, just a couple of steps between them.

Levi reached his hand, and warm waves flowed across his body when her fingers brushed his hand, taking what he offered her. He held her hand way longer than necessary. The questions piling in her eyes were beyond his knowledge.

“Happy Birthday, Mikasa.” Not soldier, not brat, not Ackerman, not Eren’s friend; yet, her name didn’t sound foreign on his mouth. “It's nothing.”

He took one of the little flowers decorating the cake’s box, a red camellia made of paper. Levi regretted instantly his action, but she took it, left her hand in his, and smiled at him. Mikasa Ackerman smiled and her smile was beautiful.

“Thank you.”

_Fuck, this is bad._

Her voice sounded soft and sweet, he never heard her like that before. He watched her go, and as soon as her footsteps disappeared, Levi noticed he was smiling.

Since his conversation with Hanji, two thoughts swirled on his head; one hour ago he foolish himself thinking them as nonsense. Both revolved around Mikasa Ackerman. First, he wondered if she would be able to smile. The second one, related to Hanji’s conversation. He hid his face between his hands, unable to contain his own heart.

_Merde! Dammit shitty-eyes; I think I too would like it more…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish version was my first RivaMika fanfic (for Mikasa’s Birthday). Now it’s kind of a series? Multi-chapter’s fic? I’m not sure. Anyway, this is part 1, I guess.  
> Red Camellia means: you’re a flame in my heart.


	2. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Levi saved her life and Mikasa take care of him while recovering. For RivaMika Week, day 5: Nutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazelnut oil has medicinal properties: antibacterial action and due its content of vitamin E, phytosterols and stearic acids, can help the healing process of any wound and It’s recommended for dry, sensitive or damaged skin.

The second time he saved her everything happened too fast. The abnormal appeared from nowhere and charged towards her position. Mikasa reacted decisively with precise movements; her 3D maneuver got in the skin of the creature and with one clean hit she cut its articulation. The monster changed its direction and lunged at Armin. Levi and Jean were approaching from her left side, but the titan moved fast, even crawling and with a torn talon. The girl hit again to prevent Armin from being dragged by the aberrant; this time she cut its wrist. Her actions were reckless, rushed and dangerous, but damn effective. The titan lost control and that gave Armin time to move away.

She was still under the abnormal with her equipment trapped in its limbs; when Armin saw the creature falling, his heart stopped. Jean followed his Captain’s orders to the letter and cut the titan’s nape. In seconds, Levi caught her, preventing she fell under the deviant and they ended a few meters from it. Armin and Jean came near to them and saw Levi’s body covering Mikasa; he cushioned the blow protecting her. Unbelievable but they were alive. She had broken ribs and a little concussion, nothing too serious, unlike Levi. The man had multiple and severe wounds.

The following days she didn’t move from his side, hoping his condition got better. A deep guilt and confusing emotions grew inside her. As wounded as she was, Mikasa accepted to stay at the hospital just to take care of him. A simple “ _I’m indebted_ ”, worked as her only answer to questioning looks. Every time Hanji tended his injuries, she assisted her as the most dedicated nurse; her worry overwhelmed her. The girl reasoned with herself; with certainty, any other way would work for her, not until his health improved. The third day, Hanji left Mikasa on her own. Morphine helped him with the pain and Mikasa thanked his unconsciousness, not sure about his reaction if he found out she not only changed his bandages, but she helped with his **thoroughly** body-cleaning.

He rested in a separate room and Erwin ordered to put a cot for her in said place. When Hanji talked to him, he stated a simple “ _it’s her responsibility, right?_ ”Mikasa didn’t ask but agreed with her commander. Armin and Eren spent every free minute with her, concerned for her and forcing her to eat with a deep and cute care; Eren had a worried expression and he even hugged her. One night, Mikasa caught a certain knowing look between them, but they refused explaining to her, dismissing her curiosity. Something similar did Hanji, in a remarkable unsubtle way.

“ _Mikasa, as a reward for your nursing skills, you’re gonna bath Levi today… all by yourself_.” Understood her was tricky, still, Mikasa blushed to her superior words, “… _if you want, I can leave you alone_ ”, followed by a wink. Also she overheard Sasha saying, “ _I think none of them are aware._ ” In his febrile state, she didn’t comprehend Levi’s words, yet, she listened to him repeat the same question over and over, “ _Is she okay?”_ Mikasa wondered if she was the “She” of his questions or someone from his memories. Deep inside, she wanted the first one to be truth. She tried to ignore it, fighting every night the wondering if caressing his face would be that wrong.

The sixth day arrived and Levi reacted as they reduce his morphine dose. Hanji didn’t discharge Mikasa, despite her ribs were better; she said the girl needed a couple of days resting, even more if Mikasa would help her with Levi. That night, Mikasa woke up as usual to check Levi; but unlike previous nights, he was wide-awake, and it seemed he had been staring at her side of the room.

“Are you okay?” Her Captain’s voice sounded firm although his condition.

Almost hesitating, Mikasa slumped down into the chair next to his bed and lowered her face, hiding her concern behind her locks; guilt arose inside her. The first time, he wounded his leg, and that kept him away when they needed him more; this time he almost died. Mikasa remained quiet, unable to express her gratitude and said the words she practiced. Armin, feeling responsible too, helped her.

“Mikasa? Oi brat, you’re okay and that’s what matters. Stop fucking worrying for me, as you can see kill me isn’t an easy shit to take. We’re even now and you don’t have to kick my ass.”

She wanted to him to reprimand her; he should be upset with her. She needed one of his speeches; it was stupid but she wanted to him to point out her mistakes. Mikasa didn’t regret saving Armin, she would do it a thousand times, however, it didn’t mean she could bear the idea of putting Levi’s life in danger again. It wasn't a fair exchange. Seated at his side, with words trapped in her throat and burning eyes still down, the girl took his hand in one slow and awkward movement. Levi didn’t expect her to do so, and he tensed his body but soon he relaxed under her touch.

“You… again. I’m so sorry.” A broken voice, soft as a whisper, came out from her mouth; regardless, in the silence of the night it was loud enough and he listened to her clearly.

“I just told you it doesn’t matter a shit.”

“When I saw Armin in danger, I didn’t think further, all I wanted was save him, and I would do it again… but my actions were reckless.” _I put you in danger, and you almost died_ …

She raised her head and fixed her eyes on his; a gaze full of guilt and contempt emotions. Levi understood the unspoken words. It was a rare and unexpected view on her always-stoic face. Funny thing, Levi felt a strange emotion; maybe staying in bed hadn’t been bad if he could have a glimpse of her expressions, if he could get to know her better. As soon as those thoughts came to his mind he dismissed them, but not fast enough to avoid his reply.

“Not more than my own actions. I would do it again too.” _I would save you as many times as necessary_.

“Thank you.” Mikasa said with something that he could describe as tender and truthful gratitude.

They remained in a comfortable silence and her hand remained over his until he fell asleep. His body ached and he was tired, yet he had peaceful dreams. Unusual for a man like him, who trusted nobody enough to let his guard down; yet, Mikasa at his side, caring and watching him, relaxed him beyond words. Her presence eased him and after he closed his eyes, the strong and sweet features of her face popped up in his mind. Forbidden thoughts, he knew he should stop; nevertheless, he couldn’t. The following days they repeated the same routine, she took care of him and he let her care for him. Many eyes watched them, expecting and curious, pretending not to see and keeping their opinions to themselves. She changed one thing, her involvement on his bath time. Mikasa didn’t accept Hanji’s reasons to help with that specific duty and stayed firm in her decision.

One morning, after she cleaned his wounds, Mikasa applied an ointment with extreme delicacy. In his entire life, no other moment made this hard for him to keep his concentration; the soft sensation of her fingers touching the exposed skin of his abdomen, and the warm and tender care she dedicated to him. All those days she had saw him half naked but her cheeks always blushed.

“What is it? I don’t remember Hanji using something like that before.”

“Hazelnut and mint oil.” Her fingers stopped their motion and he missed the contact. “It’s something I use; it helps with wounds and scars… I asked Hanji. Do you mind?”

Levi shook his head denying and she nodded before resuming her actions. Until she placed the bandages over his wounds, something personal and intimate surrounded them; they needed no words.

“You use it in your wounds and scars.” He repeated her words, understanding the sad meaning. It bothered him that someone so young like her had so many.

“I have used the oil on injuries; mine and Eren and Armin’s. Also on…” Mikasa finished her task and looked at his face while talking; she noticed his lips were dry and chapped. Retrieving the oil she used minutes ago, the girl took a bit, nearing her hand to Levi’s face; she covered his lips with the tip of her finger, applying the ointment so gentle, so slow. His eyes opened wide and he stared at her, unable to think or breathe. Mikasa watched his mouth and her finger’s motion in complete concentration.

After a long silence, she finished the phrase she had started. “Also, I use it when my lips are chapped and if I want to avoid dryness.”

“Oh.”

The girl took the remained bandages, ointment, and used material, stood and obviously avoiding looking at his face, she left the room. On the contrary, Levi couldn’t help himself from staring at her and the endearing rosiness on her cheeks, since she touched his lips, until she closed the door behind her. He stayed immobile a long time, way too conscious of his train of thought. The balm covering his abdomen and lips was the same she used.

“So, your lips taste like this.” A tiny curl in his lips grew to his eyes. The flavor sent a trill to his body, intoxicating and addictive.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one shot, I'm not sure if I'm going to add new chapters.


End file.
